


Home Is Where the Snart Is

by Lady_Vibeke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Lisa Snart, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: Leonard takes a carrot from the counter and places it into Barry's hand. "We claim legal custody of your person, from now on," he conveys. "You clearly can't take proper care of yourself."Being basically told off and scolded by Captain Cold and Golden Glider should make him feel humiliated and offended, but it's the obvious truth and he doesn't have the nerve to deny that."Do I have a say in this?" he asks, and, really, he doesn't even blink when both Snarts reply with a soft but very firm: "No."Barry's heart swells a little, filling with warm tingles."Thought so."ORLen and Lisa keep breaking into Barry's apartment with not entirely dishonourable intentions. Barry finds out he doesn't mind. (Okay, helovesit.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart/Lisa Snart
Comments: 15
Kudos: 283





	Home Is Where the Snart Is

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mostly implied sibling incest. If it's not your thing, leave now. You're warned.

It's past ten PM when Barry opens the door of his apartment, trudging inside with a heavy sigh. He's tired and hungry and a little depressed. It was a long day and all he wants right now is get into bed, but he's aware that, as an adult, there are a few basic tasks he has to complete before that. He's trying to remember if he has any frozen lasagna left when he notices the light in the living room is on.

Frowning, he pokes his head into the room and winces: whatever he was expecting, this isn't it.

He gapes at the figure sprawled in his armchair and at the pair of endless legs gracefully stretched along his couch. Two identical smirks greet him in the dim light.

"Hello, Scarlet," drawls Leonard Snart's velvety voice.

Barry crosses his arms, brows arched unimpressedly. He doesn't even know why he isn't more surprised. He's got two famous supervillains chilling in his living room like they were invited for tea, he should be at least slightly puzzled. He's not.

"Snart," he greets affably. "Little Snart."

Lisa Snart smiles coyly. "Hey, Barry."

It's incredible how her voice and her brother's sound so different and yet their tones are so similar: a soft, charming caress engineered to seduce. He's read about this sort of predators in his Biology classes: animals, plants, humans... they all have their beautiful, dangerous species. The two specimens right in front of him just happen to be the most dangerous. (And the most beautiful, as a matter of fact.)

Barry walks into the room. Nothing seems amiss. He can't imagine what these two might want from him, except maybe a favour.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, you know..." Leonard makes a vague gesture with one hand. "We were just passing by, it started pouring..."

"It's not safe to drive in this weather," says Lisa, pointing two impossibly blue eyes at Barry. A small smirk forms on her lips. "We decided to pay you a _flash_ visit."

Barry snaps his head towards Leonard but before he can say anything he hears Lisa giggle:

"Don't blame poor Lenny. I'm not an idiot, you know?"

"Never thought so."

"You don't have to worry, Barr: your secret's safe with me."

He certainly hopes so. He doesn't have much of a choice, does he? He'll just have to trust her. He trusts her brother, after all.

"How do you even know where I live?" he asks, exasperated.

Leonard shrugs. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?"

"You took this a little too literally, don't you think?"

Lisa lets out a light groan: "But, baby, it's cold outside!"

Barry tries really hard to fight the tug he feels at the corner of his lips. Puns _and_ references? He might have underestimated this girl by labelling her as a mere seductress.

"Actually, Cold is right here," he objects. "And sitting in my favourite armchair, by the way."

"It's a very fine armchair." Leonard shifts to make himself more comfortable. "Goldilocks, here, thought it was too soft," he says with a nod towards his sister. "But I gotta admit it kinda meets my requirements. There's room enough for you, too, you know?"

Heat flares from Barry's neck up to his ears. He hopes they don't notice. He stubbornly taps his foot on the floor: "Are we just going to pretend you didn't break into my apartment?"

"There was no property damage," Leonard assures. "Lisa has very delicate and very skilled hands."

The _way_ he says it... Barry's blush extends to his whole body. His mouth is going a bit dry.

"Did you just make a sexual innuendo about your own sister?"

Leonard's icy irises gleam in the dim light. "Just reporting an empirical truth."

"Aw, Lenny," mewls Lisa, all sugar and sweetness.

Barry is starting to feel uncomfortable, but not in an entirely uncomfortable way. If this makes any sense.

He wonders if this is just an act they're putting on for the mere sake of embarrassing him. Unlikely, honestly: though they're certainly enjoying making him uncomfortable, he's quite positive this is just how they normally act around each other. Having an audience just makes it more entertaining, he assumes.

If he was in a better shape, Barry would probably kick them out or at least try to coax a more convincing explanation out of them; in his current condition, however, he's all willing to take what he gets. So he unfolds his arms and finally relaxes, letting out a long, helpless sigh.

"You two hungry?"

Leonard and Lisa have the decency to stop gawking at each other as if Barry wasn't in the room to turn to him, pleasantly surprised.

"We get an invitation?" Leonard asks.

"You don't look like you're you're gonna leave any soon, so unless you wanna just sit there and watch me eat..."

"Aw!" Lisa rises to her feet. She's taken off her boots and without them she's quite shorter than Barry. She walks up to him, elegant like a cat, and trails her fingers down his arm. "If we'd known you're this hospitable, we'd have paid you a visit sooner."

"Visitors normally ring the bell," Barry argues. For some reason, it makes both Snarts smile.

"We'll keep that in mind."

*

Barry can't shake off the thought of the evening he spent with the Snarts for the whole week. They made fun of him for the poor food choice in his fridge and his lack of cooking skills, to which Barry replied with a very dignified pout and a string of excuses that didn't really excuse him. Apart from that, it was a nice time. He had sort of expected Leonard and Lisa to snoop around and ask more questions, but in fact all they did was listen to his ramblings about work and Flash duties and drop funny remarks here and there whenever they felt Barry was getting a little too tense. Strangely enough, Barry came out of the evening wonderfully refreshed.

It felt a lot like... therapy.

So maybe, when he gets home on Friday and finds out he has unannounced _guests_ again, he's not remotely perturbed because he may or may not have been hoping for this all week long.

This time, Leonard and Lisa aren't just waiting for him in the living room: they're in the kitchen, shuffling around in the mess Berry left behind in the morning. It doesn't look half as bad as he left it.

"Why am I not surprised?" he says as he enters the kitchen. It's a rhetorical question, of course.

Lisa turns back from the sink where she's washing something and grins: "Been expecting us?"

Barry's mouth curls. There are worse things to come home to than a couple of thieves tidying up your own chaos. "Let's just say I had a hunch."

"Maybe it was wishful thinking."

Leonard is drying the dishes Lisa is passing him. They seem at perfect ease, as though this is _their_ kitchen and Barry is the guest. He's slightly shocked to realise this doesn't bother him half as much as it should.

He approaches them with a smile dancing upon his mouth.

"Is this gonna be a thing?" he inquires casually. "You two are gonna keep showing up every Friday night, now?"

"What if we are?" Leonard retorts without stopping what he's doing.

Barry senses an implied question there. He has a feeling he's being asked for some kind of permission.

"This is what happens when you start feeding stray cats, I guess," he comments. He meets Leonard's amused gaze and smiles.

"The cats brought dinner, this time," Lisa announces proudly. Only now Barry notices there's something baking in the oven. Something that smells rather good. He takes a peek inside and spots pasta and cheese and... are those vegetables?

"Oh my god, I love you!" he cries in delight. "I really didn't have the energy to put together a real meal, tonight."

"You never do," Leonard complains. "There's no real food in here."

Lisa nods in agreement. "You realise your body needs more than super protein bars, right?"

"I eat lots of... healthy stuff!" Barry protests, but it's not his most convincing performance. It earns him twin sceptical glares. "Twice a week," he stutters defensively. "Some weeks."

Lisa rolls her eyes. "How are you still alive?"

Okay, since when criminals get to give life lessons to superheroes? Barry isn't _that_ disastrous.

Is he?

Leonard takes a carrot from the counter and places it into Barry's hand. "We claim legal custody of your person, from now on," he conveys. "You clearly can't take proper care of yourself."

Being basically told off and scolded by Captain Cold and Golden Glider should make him feel humiliated and offended, but it's the obvious truth and he doesn't have the nerve to deny that.

"Do I have a say in this?" he asks, and, really, he doesn't even blink when both Snarts reply with a soft but very firm: "No."

Barry's heart swells a little, filling with warm tingles.

"Thought so."

  
  


*

  
  


A couple of weeks later, Leonard and Lisa are late and Barry lets out a breath of relief when he finally hears the door open – which is crazy, because they're literally breaking in again, and he's not supposed to be so happy about it.

"You need a new lock, Red," Leonard yells from the entrance. "This one's so cheap that eight-year-old me could have picked it."

Barry hears Lisa huff. "I could have picked it at six."

"Show-off."

"It worked just fine until you two decided to _test_ it," Barry stresses as they walk into the kitchen. He's just put a pumpkin quiche in the oven and he hopes it's as good a Leonard's.

"Safety first, Barry," chides Lisa, smelling the air appreciatively. "You never know what sort of bad people could sneak in on you."

"I have a vague idea." Barry eyes both of them with a look that is too fond to be half as sarcastic as intended.

"We're gonna get you a new lock," Leonard informs him as he pulls a couple of beers out of the fridge.

"One you can't pick?"

Lisa and Leonard send him an outraged scowl: "There's no lock we can't pick!"

"Right, right," Barry laughs. It's good to know he can tease them, too: he's slowly learning which buttons he needs to push and it makes him feel stupidly self-satisfied.

He doesn't know what is happening, here,nor what he can expect in the future. All he knows is that these two people who are supposed to be his enemies literally invaded his life and, for reasons unknown to him, took it upon themselves to care for his well-being, and he likes it.

Now, if only he could avoid scaring the neighbours and get these two to act like civil people...

"Uh, guys? Next time just ring the bell, okay?"

*

He comes home sick on a cold October night.

"It's just a cold, really." He tries to sound reassuring, but his voice is croaky and faint.

Lisa rushes to him and wraps an arm around his waist while she feels his forehead.

"I know _exactly_ how to deal with a Cold," she says, her tone mischievous as she meets her brother's gaze.

Barry snorts out a weak laugh. He honestly likes these two more than he should.

Lisa quickly wraps him up a fuzzy blanket and drags him to the kitchen, then orders Leonard to put on some soup.

Barry doesn't remember eating nor he remembers putting on his flannel pyjamas, yet this is what he's wearing when he wakes up in the morning, feeling miraculously better, tucked into his bed with a glass of water and some aspirins on his bedside table.

When he goes to the bathroom, he finds out there's a big print of red lips in the middle of his forehead. He grins. It takes him a while to convince himself he cannot possibly leave the house without washing his face.

In the kitchen, last night's dishes have been washed and put back in the cupboard; everything is tidy and pristine clean. A post-it hangs on the fridge:

_We made you high-protein_  
_blackberry pancakes for breakfast._  
_Just warm them up and enjoy!_  
_ DRINK SOME ORANGE JUICE! _  
_Till next time, Red._  
_xoxo_  
_Gold & Cold_

*

Barry is nearly moved to tears the day he arrives and the air is filled with a comforting soapy scent.

His drying rack is full of freshly washed clothes and wires have been laid in the weirdest places to hang the clothes that didn't fit into the rack. Barry blushes, realising he let his dirty clothes pile up for two whole weeks and he would have had to go commando, tomorrow, if it hadn't been for _this._

He finds Lisa and Leonard in the bathroom, hanging his socks on the towel warmer. Leonard has his sleeves rolled up, showing off the hypnotic path of veins and muscles of his forearms; Lisa has tied her hair up in a messy bun. Barry's heart misses a beat when he notices she isn't wearing any make up. She's not supposed to look _more_ beautiful like this, right? Why does she even wear make up in the first place?

"Oh, hey!" she smiles when she sees him.

Barry gulps. There's a knot in his throat that comes from a puzzling mix of gratefulness, affection, and _longing._

"You did my laundry."

Leonard's mouth curls. "We did."

"Thanks. Y-you didn't have to."

Lisa leans forward and cups his face to drop a kiss on his cheek. "It's no big deal, baby," she soothes softly.

Barry checks out Leonard's reaction out of the corner of his eye, searching for jealousy. All he finds is fondness.

"Macaroni and cheese is baking," Leonard says. "You have time for a shower before it's ready."

It's too much.

Coming home to a place that isn't dark and empty is already a big plus per se and Barry would be content with just having someone to share his dinners with, but this? People who take care of him and _care_ about him and make him feel so... _so..._

He's deeply moved and a little overwhelmed.

"I think I'm gonna cry."

"Don't be silly!" Lisa giggles. "Come on, shower!" she orders, them grabs the empty laundry basket, takes her brother's hand and pulls him out of the bathroom.

"You know, I was thinking..." Barry says from the door. Lisa and Leonard turn back halfway down the corridor. Barry dares a smile. He's not sure what he's doing but he's sure it's what he wants. "If you're just gonna keep breaking in, I might as well give you a key."

  
  


*

  
  


Weeks become months. Sometimes Leonard and Lisa don't show up for days, sometimes they barely leave Barry's apartment. Barry got used to their unpredictability and he doesn't hold grudges if he doesn't see them for a while, but he misses them when they're not around and maybe he's more involved than he likes to admit.

They leave for Keystone for a whole week, once, and when they get back they bring pizza and booze and before he knows Barry is slumped on the couch with Lisa curled on his right side and Leonard's arm around his shoulders watching a trash horror movie without paying much attention to it.

It's past two AM when they wake up all tangled together in a very awkward position. When Leonard sees how late it is and insists it's time for him and Lisa to go, Barry finds himself very opposed to the idea of them leaving. _Opposed_ might also be an understatement.

"We've been drinking," he says. "You guys shouldn't drive."

It's an excellent argumentation: even bad guys don't want to die in a car crash, right? And it's not like they have been drinking that much, but it's all Barry has, and he really doesn't want them to leave.

Leonard quirks a brow at him. "You gonna zip us home?"

Barry groans inwardly. He just can't do this subtly, can he?

"Or you could just... squat," he offers as nonchalantly as he can. He doesn't want them to get the wrong idea. Although maybe, on a second thought, it wouldn't be _completely_ wrong... "We can manage," he adds. "If you two don't have any problem with sharing my bed-"

"She steals the sheets," Leonard complains at once, just as Lisa whines: "He snores."

The two siblings glare at each other from across Barry's chest.

"You always stick your frozen feet between my calves," Leonard retorts. There's a hint of pink tingeing his face.

Lisa smirks mockingly: "Thought the cold didn't bother you, Elsa."

"Screw you."

"Only if Barry's invited."

These two really have no boundaries or shame.

Barry can't figure out if they're joking or actually making a move on him, nor can he decide if he should blush or feel aroused. Not very mercifully, his body opts for both.

The heat coming from Lisa's and Leonard's bodies is suddenly too much to bear. Barry bolts up from the couch, his pulse skyrocketing.

"I'm gonna get the bed ready," he announces, then meets the Snarts' mischievous looks and stutters: "Not for _that!"_

Both Lisa and Leonard sink back into the cushions with disappointed pouts.

"Killjoy."

Barry laughs, because he doesn't know what else to do. He puts fresh sheets on his bed and has to mentally slap himself a few time as the thought of Leonard and Lisa sleeping together in here keeps coming back to torture his sanity.

He doesn't sleep much. It's not a matter of comfort: he's slept on the couch countless times; he's simply itching to go to the bedroom and check up on them, see if they, too, are having trouble sleeping – if they're even _trying_ to sleep at all.

In the early morning, on his way back from the bathroom, he can't resist: the bedroom door is open, so there's nothing beyond it he's not supposed to see.

It's still dark outside, but the moonlight is bright and its white glow outlines the two sleeping silhouettes, Lisa curled on herself facing the door, Leonard spooning her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

Barry's breath cuts in his throat. It's a painfully beautiful picture, so moving it makes him a little sad. The few feet between him and them feel like miles; his longing awakens, thickens, sharpens.

He's taking a step back to leave, heart heavy, when he hears Leonard's sleepy voice call:

"Just come here, you idiot."

Barry freezes. He tries to find a good reason to pretend he didn't hear anything and go back to the couch, alone. He finds several, but none of them is good enough to stop him.

So he goes.

He climbs onto the bed, crawls under the sheets and cuddles up next to Lisa. She pulls him closer, nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. He feels her smile. Leonard's hand slips above her hip to rest on Barry's side.

"Took you long enough," Lisa purrs under her breath.

A wave of warmth washes over Barry. He smiles.

Better late than never, right?

  
  


*

  
  


This is how it starts: Len and Lisa casually crashing for one night.

And then two.

Then three.

Next time they show up, they don't bring just food.

"What?" says Lisa matter-of-factly when Barry arches his brows at the pyjamas they pull out of a duffel bag. "We can't keep borrowing your clothes."

Barry can't hold back a grin when he notices Lisa's pyjamas is Star Wars themed, and Leonard's has teddy bears of it.

"She gave it to me," Len clarifies between his teeth with a glare that challenges Barry to comment on it. Barry raises his hands defensively; he's not going to ruin this by saying he thinks it's cute.

"I didn't say anything."

More pieces of clothing that definitely don't belong to Barry start appearing in the house, and Barry has to free a shelf in his wardrobe to make room for the pile of stuff Len and Lisa gradually bring over. Slowly, he starts discovering a more domestic side of the Snarts. Lisa likes to be comfortable indoors: she's barefoot most of the time and owns an awful lot of yoga pants (which, incidentally, are very _very_ flattering to her figure; not that Barry is paying any particular attention); Leonard enjoys cold, rainy days and he's always piling books on Barry's coffee table, at arm's reach from the armchair that used to be Barry's favourite but he has now claimed for himself (for some reason, Barry has grown even fonder of the old thing, now).

With time, the two siblings quietly carve their own space in Barry's life, and Barry adjusts, allows his world to shift to make room for these two weirdos who just showed up, one day, and never left since. He buys them mugs and, because he has a sense of humour, the one that reads _Len_ is golden and glittery, while the _Lisa_ one is white and blue and dusted with snowflakes and little ice crystals. Len snorts when he sees them; Lisa clutches her mug to her chest without saying a word, but the emotion Barry sees on her face is enough for his heart to burst.

So with time two toothbrushes appear next to Barry's in the glass on the sink. There's Len's shaving cream in the cabinet, and a small beauty case with Lisa's make up next to it. She runs out of tampons, one day, and the day after Barry stops by at the pharmacy to make sure he has a good stock under the sink; when she finds out, Lisa flashes him a blinding smile and smacks a loud kiss on his cheek like he just gave her the moon.

Len smirks at him, arms crossed, but there's a touched glint in his eyes that his trademark frown can't conceal. It does something to Barry's stomach.

Barry smirks back, the touch of Lisa's lips still burning on his skin.

He didn't realise before, but this house is starting to feel like home.

  
  


*

  
  


Barry keeps checking the time nervously. It's past nine and Len and Lisa were supposed to be home almost an hour ago. He didn't ask for details when they said they were going shopping, but he has a feeling it's got something to do with his lack of Christmas decorations. None of them is even religious, but Lisa insisted that the celebration of a new year beginning is important and they do have a lot to celebrate, this year. They've been gone for hours, now, though, and Barry is getting worried.

Unable to sit on his hands any further, he opens their group chat and types:

  
  


_you guys alright?_

_where are you?_

  
  


A couple of minutes later, his phone starts buzzing:

**Snart**

_got stuck in the traffic_

_almost there_

  
  


**Little Snart**

_Worried about us, Barry?_

  
  


Barry rolls his eyes. As if she didn't know!

  
  


_of course!_

_I mean, you could be out there robbing people_

_doing crimes_

_your sort of stuff_

  
  


**Snart**

_unfair_

_we cut the heists down a lot lately_

  
  


**Little Snart**

_Yeah_

_We're too busy trying to steal your heart. ;)_

  
  


Barry is strutting like the smuggest peacock out there.

He bites his lip, grinning stupidly as he re-reads Lisa's words over and over again.

It's not like he didn't know there was something between himself and those two, but somehow so far they've always just rolled with it, never actually giving it a name despite things being quite unmistakable, by now.

Still grinning, he replies:

  
  


_pretty sure you can't steal something that's already yours_

  
  


The text gets marked as read, but neither Leonard nor Lisa send anything back.

Barry is more than a little disappointed.

He's been pouting grumpily at the screen for five minutes straight when he hears the main door unlock. Len and Lisa come in carrying a bunch of bags full to the brim with colourful stuff. They bring in a nice smell of cold and snow. They drop the bags and hang their coats, then finally turn their attention to Barry.

"So," Len steps forward with a predatory smirk. "Care to repeat that last line out loud for us?"

Barry glances down sheepishly. "Too cheesy?"

Lisa rests an arm over her brother's shoulder and brushes her cheek against his arm. "It did the trick," she says with a wink. She and Leonard draw Barry closer to them.

Barry just stands there, only a breath from their faces, full of hope and expectations.

Lisa cups his face into her hand and gently swipes her thumb across his cheek.

"If we can't steal your heart," she whispers, her lips hovering over Barry's. "Then we at least gotta try to steal a kiss, huh?"

Barry feels slightly drunk. This is the Snart effect: he's never met anyone who can turn him into a useless babbling mess so easily. They've shared a lot cuddling and affection, so far, and Barry _loves_ platonic intimacy, but he would lie if he said he isn't dying to get more physical with the two hottest people alive.

"It's still not stealing if I'm willing to give, you know?" he breathes upon Lisa's mouth. He chokes faintly when he feels Len's lips on his neck; his moan gets muffled by Lisa's kiss.

Barry shivers under the sudden sensory overload – Len's touch, Lisa's, Barry's own hands feeling wherever they can reach, the breath-taking kisses, and the _sounds_ they make...

"Hold on, hold on," he begs, breathlessly, when he feels delicate fingers venturing under his shirt – Len's? Lisa's? He can't even tell. He tries to catch his breath, the effort made even harder by the fit of giggles bubbling up his chest. "Are we-" He trails off, the giggling not entirely at bay. He inhales deeply a couple of times, forcing himself to focus on something other than Lisa's breasts against his pectorals or Leonard's crotch brushing his leg. "Are we seriously doing this? I mean, not the kissing – well, we're _definitely_ doing the kissing, and everything else, I hope-"

"Scarlet."

"It's just... I kinda wanna make sure I'm not, like, misunderstanding the situation?"

Lisa makes a face like she doesn't know whether to frown or laugh. "Barry-"

"We've been basically acting like a married couple- triple? Triad? Is there even a word for it? Anyway-"

"Barry!" Leonard snaps, an amused edge to his tone. "I swear, only you could think our situation is in any way misunderstandable."

"What he means," Lisa cuts in as Barry starts scowling. "Is that we've been sending you very clear signals for a while and were just waiting for you to catch up." Lisa tilts her head to one side. "Have you caught up, Barry?"

Oh.

_Oh._

So they were just-

And Barry was so blind that he missed-

"You guys wanted me all along?"

"It'd be more accurate to say it was mainly pity, at first," Len drawls. He gets a warning jab from Lisa. "Things escalated quickly, though," he admits with a dramatic sigh that steals a flattered grin from Barry.

So, huh.

He wouldn't have thought it would ever be possible for him to score one Snart, but _two?_ His karma must have been working overtime.

"Don't look so surprised, honey," says Lisa softly. She boops his nose, scrutinising him lovingly. "We haven't been secretive about our feelings, have we?"

Yeah, Barry is starting to feel like a fool for not figuring this out sooner. In his own defence, it wouldn't have been realistic of him to believe these two were romantically interested in him, anyway.

"So, if we're done with the cheesy talk," Len says. "Can we go back to where we left off? Scarlet owes me a kiss."

"Always so eager," Lisa teases. She claims a kiss for herself, then watches Len turn and get his kiss from Barry.

This Snart kissing thing is very, very enjoyable. Barry would gladly go on and on. For science reasons.

"Hey, we've got something to show you!" Lisa suddenly exclaims, clapping her hands like an excited little girl. She fishes something from one of the bags: it's three Christmas sweaters. She spreads them along the couch and steps back, watching them proudly.

Barry snorts out a disbelieving laugh.

"Oh my god!"

The first is deep blue with silver snowflakes scattered around a big O. The black one has shiny golden stars and reindeers all over and a T in the centre. The red one's got a green 3 surrounded by stars and snowflakes.

"This is the most kitsch thing I've ever seen," Barry laughs disbelievingly. All three sweaters are magnificently trashy and adorable.

"Lisa's idea," Len stresses, as if this wasn't the most touching thing anyone's every done for Barry.

"Let's put them on!" Barry prompts. He makes to grab the red sweater, but Lisa swats his hands away.

"They're for Christmas!"

"I just wanna see how they look on us!"

"Look at that puppy face, Lise," intervenes Len. "You can't say no to him if he gives you those eyes."

Barry wins, eventually: they try on the sweaters and he demands to take a bunch of pictures until he's satisfied with the angle and their faces. It takes about fifteen tries to get something close enough to a smile from Len.

Once they're done, Barry hugs them and holds them tight to his chest.

_Mama, I'm in love with two criminals,_ he quips to himself. Cisco would get this.

Lisa giggles happily.

When they pull back, Len is looking at them both with so much love Barry's knees threaten to buckle.

"Well, sis," he chuckles. "Looks like this year we're gonna have a Barry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with GoldenColdFlash and I'm not even sorry.
> 
> As usual, comments are very welcome, as long they're serious and constructive. If you want to just spread hate, you're free to do that, but be aware it will be kindly ignored.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
